


Coroika Fantasy

by Fairy_Diver



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Diver/pseuds/Fairy_Diver
Summary: In Order To Save Their Village, Headphones, Specs, Bobble, and Goggles Head Out To Form Their Own Guild. They Overcome Challenges, Meet New People and Discover What It's Like To Push Their Magic To The Limits.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Enjoy The First Chapter

“Hey stop that!” Headphones punched Goggles lightly on the arm. “That tickles!” Goggles gave a big grin at her statement.  
“Okay, okay,” Goggles gave Headphones a little zap again and then giggled.Headphones punched Goggles in th ear.  
“Guys? Can you quiet down? I’m trying to read this,” Specs complained, he turned around and continued reading the leather book. Bobble sat next to him forming origami birds and flying them at Specs’ head. “Stop it!”  
Bobble giggled and leaned back. Goggles shocked her nose, she twitched and fell off the mossy rock before laughing harder. Headphones walked past them and over to Specs.  
“You’ve been reading that book for days, Specs,” Headphones pointed out, she sat on the rock next to him. “What even is it about?”  
Specs adjusted his glasses and sighed. “Guilds,” he turned the worn page. “I’m reading on how to form and run one.”  
Headphones gave him a curious look and patted Goggles away from her. “Are you wanting to make one?”  
“Yes, our village won’t last without one as the government won’t recognize a village without a guild meaning our place won’t appear on any maps, won’t receive funding, and..” Specs gestured around to the buildings that are worn down, with straw, rock, and wooden roofs.Walls fixed with mismatched woods, people sulking around the streets bartering and pleading with shop owners with little stock. “And we’re heading towards total destruction as our only farmers up and left and everyone is losing hope and giving up,” Specs sighed sadly.  
“I can help you build the guild. It may not be possible, however..” Headphones mumbled. Goggles and Bobble turned around their hair big and puffy, decorated with origami, both trotted over and hopped on the rocks around Specs and sat down. Goggles almost slipped, he flailed, before catching himself and sitting down.  
“Us too! It's totally possible! We heard everything and want to help save our village! It’s what Grandma would’ve wanted.” Goggles gave a bright smile before his face fell and he whispered something.  
Bobble nodded in agreement as she giggled softly.  
Specs smiled softly. “You guys..” Specs were cut off by Bobble.  
“How do you make a guild?” Bobble beamed. “Like this?” she made a building shaped origami piece, it floated around for a few seconds before burning to a crisp and it's ashes flew away.  
“N-No” Specs flipped a few pages and pointed to a section. “It says here we need the approval of four guilds and the king. Then we’ll be approved for an official guild, however that does not include the challenge of making a base, gaining members and all that other junk,” Specs fidgeted with the book.  
“Easy peasy! We can do it!!” Goggles stood up and gave an encouraging smile.He ruffled his hair and it went back to it's fluffy blue ponytail.  
“Not so easy...we’re still so young, guilds might not even let us test or even approve us,” Headphones said. Specs nodded.  
“Then we’ll make them” Goggles urged. “Come on, let’s not lose hope so easily! I mean the former guild had to do it, so can we!”  
Headphones still looked doubtful, but she promptly nodded. “Okay..then let’s try our best,” Headphones stood up with Goggles.  
Bobble giggled and stood up with her friends. The trio then turned towards Specs. Specs looked a bit nervous.“We’re going to need a leader!” Goggles reached his hand out towards Specs, he grabbed it and Goggles pulled him up, he gave a big grin, and Specs smiled. “Yeah..let’s get started.” Specs nodded.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plans To Make The Guild Are Agreed Upon Among Themselves, But Why Are They So Determined? Who's Letting Them?

The four of them walked through the middle of the village, it was quiet and old, the streets were made of dirt and loose bricks and stone. The centre of the village held a broken statue with abandoned and destroyed vendors around it, many taken apart for repairs on buildings, many robbed for parts to sell.  
A few stragglers sat around the centre not many people around, many packed up and left after The Dark Mage attacks.  
Bobble stared at the statue and giggled at it.

“Remember this thing? It blew up one time!” Bobble pat the iron base of it. Her smile quickly fell as she remembered the explosion that day. Smoke covered the sky making it hard to see, sparks and fire flew everywhere. People screaming and sounds of fighting filled the air; a loud shout was heard and the iron statue of a tall mage on a horse erupted and the mage’s head went flying... flying right at Bobble, she remembered the fear and shock she felt that day, but quickly shook the fear out of her head and smiled again.  
“Of course, it’s destruction marked the defeat of our village,” Specs noted, he held his leather book under his arms. “When the dark mages attacked our village they burnt down a good majority of the place,” Specs then turned and pointed to the area with buildings made of mixed woods and loose stone, it looked sloppy, the path was charred and the trees were young. “5 years ago is when we were attacked. We were young, but we’ve always been told about our downfall, however, we all collectively remember bits and pieces of the event,” Specs adjusted his glasses.  
“That’s when the former guild was disbanded…” Headphones added, she nodded solemnly. “They’re all dead or they left. Our parents...our family..lost.”  
Goggles stood on the rubble of the statue posed. “We’ll rebuild our Guild, we’ll avenge our fallen family. We can do this, we’ll show those dark mages! ” Goggles smiled and bounced around on the steel figure, before slipping off. Bobble caught him and they both giggled.  
Specs nodded. “I couldn’t have said it better myself, I’m determined to avenge the late guild head, my mother.”  
Headphones smiled softly at her friends, she felt encouraged by them. “Even with no magic, I’ll try my best!” Her friends smiled and nodded at her.  
The group walked through the old village, waving at mutual villagers and giggling among themselves. The group raced each other up a winding hill, a steep one covered in flowers and sharp green glass. The four lived in an old farm home on top of the hill that overlooked the village, there they lived with Goggles’ Grandma after the others lost their family in the attacks. He always wanted to make her proud and feels bad about her losing the Guild and his mom in the attacks. Goggles work hard for her.  
“HA! I won,” Specs smiled. Goggles followed up behind him and almost collapsed.  
“You only won, because I let you!” Goggles teased, he gently shocked Specs and Specs gave a playful push.  
Bobble and Headphones came in tow. “You guys are way too fast. We can never beat you guys,” Headphones heaved over and caught her breath.  
“We’ll get you someday.” Bobble flopped on the old wooden steps, the peeling paint hit her face.  
They stepped over Bobble and entered the farmhouse. The floor creaked as they stepped in.  
“Grandma? Are you here?” Goggles called, he bounded into the house.  
“I'm in the kitchen, making lunch.” Goggles’ Grandma called back, she was in the kitchen. “You kids are home early.”  
Bobble came in behind them as the other three entered the kitchen. Goggles’ Grandma gestured for them to sit at the dining table in the corner. The kids sat down on the white chairs, Goggles rested his head on the matching table.  
Goggles’ Grandma set down a plate of a loaf of bread with some pickled plums. She sat down and asked, “what has got you kids excited today?”  
“We’re planning on forming a guild.” Specs said he set his book on the table. “We’ve decided to avenge the fallen and save our collapsing village.”  
“I see,” Goggles’ Grandma didn’t sound ecstatic at the idea. “You kids do realize you are getting a tad bit over your heads, right? It’s quite dangerous and you kids are still so young. Your magic is still developing and an evil guild could take advantage of your naiveness.”  
Goggles ate a plum and made a sour face before grinning again. “No matter, we’ll take anything that comes! We won’t let anyone take advantage of us. We’ll complete our goal, we’ll get stronger together! We want to do this!” Goggles eagerly leaned across the table.   
“That may be the eagerness that could get you injured or worse..” Goggles’ Grandma sighed sadly. “I'm still not so sure.”  
“Please ma’am. Give us a chance to avenge our families. To at least try.” Headphones piped up. “We’re young, but we balance each other out. We make an amazing team, I just know we can do it.”  
“I’m still not sure, but if you insist. I will not stop you all, just so long as you promise to be safe and come home in one piece,” Goggles’ Grandma compromised.  
“Promise,” All four of them said in unison. They all grabbed a slice of bread and hurried off up the creaking stairs to pack for their adventure.  
Upstairs they shared one room in the attic as the house didn’t have many rooms. Bobble and Headphones shared a bunk, Specs and Goggles shared one. Specs stood at the head of the attic.  
“Pack only the essentials. Clothing, adventure supplies, and anything else that will help us on our adventure,” Specs picked up his satchel and placed a few rusty magic canisters, books, and a few clothing items in his. “I’m going downstairs to look and ask for other supplies. Please get ready.” Specs descended down the attic ladder and left his friends alone.  
“Alright, I packed my clothing and a few healing powders I salvaged from the old guildhall,” Headphones said, she hoisted her pack onto her shoulders. “That should be good for now.”  
Goggles wrapped up his blanket and tied it with string. He shoved some loose clothing items into a leather bag and placed a jar of plums into his bag as well. He hooked up the blanket to the top of the bag and smiled. “I’m going to make Grandma proud! Also, you might want to grab your blankets, it gets cold at night!” Goggles handed Headphones and Bobble some string.  
“I'm all ready now!” Bobble singsong after she finished tying her and Spec’s blankets to her backpack.  
“All right, let’s get going,” Headphones said, climbing down the ladder. Goggles and Bobble followed as well.  
Specs were waiting for them at the door. He had a backpack now along with his satchel. “I got some supplies from your Grandma, Goggles. We should be all set.”  
Goggles smiled. “All right! Just one thing.” Goggles rushed into the kitchen and hugged his Grandma tightly. “I’ll make you proud!” he beamed.  
“I'm sure you will, dear” Goggles’ Grandma hugged him and kissed his head. “You kids take care now and please come home safe.”  
“Promise!” They all called, before running out the door. “To adventure!” They took off towards the far end of the village, leading towards a rough, twisted forest.  
“Hurry now! We must make it through before sundown!” Specs called, haphazardly carrying the map.  
“Well then put that away and run!” Bobble teased.  
The group made happy banter, racing each other to the edge of the village, where their journey truly begins.


	3. The Mysterious Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off To Adventure Our Heroes Go! What Awaits Them In The Forest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope This Chapter Is An Improvement!

Goggles’ fluffy, blue hair blew in the wind as he stood on a tall, grassy hill that overlooked a large forest with tall and dark trees, from the hill it was as if the forest stretched on forever. “Never knew how much is actually out there! We’ve always stared at maps for hours on end, but wow seeing it here now? I’m getting excited!”  
Headphones climbed up behind him, she had tied her long blue hair up in a bun as it kept flying into her face and getting in her mouth. “What if we’re too excited, we should’ve waited until morning so we’d have more time. I’m all for this, but” Headphones stood and felt the breeze hit her face, she took in the fresh air and released a tired sigh. “Maybe we are a bit too ignorant for this.”  
“You could be right,” Specs adjusted his glasses as he stood by his friends, Bobble in tow. “However, I’ve collected books that will help us out. If we’re ever in doubt we can turn to literature!” Specs patted his leather satchel proudly.  
“Thanks, Specs you're the best, now I guess we better keep going, we’ve already made it this far it’d be a waste to turn back now.” Headphones began down the grassy hill towards the planes of long grass and streams.  
“I’m coming too, Phones!” Bobble chirped, she bounced along after her. Bobble’s blue curls bounced on her head, the wind tossing them around.  
Goggles and Specs followed along, Specs clutched his leather satchel and descended down the steep hill. Goggles took a leap and somersaulted down the hill he landed messily on the bottom and sprawled out. Grass stains littered his light blue tunic.  
“Looks like fun!” Bobble rolled down the hill as well, her cap coming off as she went down the grassy hillside. She hit the bottom and sprawled out like Goggles. Both of their giggles filled the air.  
Headphones picked up Bobble’s hat and set it on her face as she hit the bottom of the hill. “There will be time for fun later, let’s get a move on.” Headphones smiled and reached out her arms to help them up.  
Bobble and Goggles held on and got up, the three smiled at one another. “Alright! We’re ready!” Bobble beamed before skipping along after Specs.  
The four crossed the grassy plains, hopping over streams, carefully navigating over the swampy and muddy parts of the field. The sun was beginning to set above them just as they reached the dark edges of the forest. Specs held the map, it was tattered with stains on it, but still clean enough to read and use.  
“The forest isn’t documented all that well. In a book about our lands, it’s a twisted forest that’s always changing due to high amounts of dark magic and energies. It’s dangerous for travellers and non-experienced mages to travel through,” Specs folded the map and placed it into his satchel.  
Headphones fidgeted with her tunic’s sleeve. “We’re non-experienced mages…” She then turned from Specs to see Goggles and Bobble charging into the forest. “DID THEY NOT LIST-”  
“After them!” Specs shouted, his blue bowl cut flapped in the wind as he took off after his friends. Headphones were in tow. They ducked over low hanging tree branches and jumped over fallen logs, dodged the occasional puddle and avoided a few large rocks until they spotted their friends in the distance  
Goggles and Bobble were stopped at a crossroads. They looked as if they saw a ghost. The pair trembled in fear at something ways down one of the pathways.  
“Guys! We stick together, don't leave our si-” Specs was cut off by them looking back with horrified expressions. “Gu-Guys?!”  
“Th-Th-There was a bear, bu-but bigger than a human comparison in the b-books, all black with glowing red e-e-eyes” Goggles shuddered with fear. “A-All we saw was a gold glow before…”  
Headphones shook the two of them. “Snap out of it! If you can’t handle this, we might as well go home.” Headphones glanced around, the thick trees made it hard to see anything hiding, the paths seemed to disappear as they went deeper into the forest. “Seems sun or no sun wouldn’t make a difference this place is dark either way.” Headphones mumbled under her breath.  
Goggles sighed and shook his head. His blue hair went from being flat to its big puffy ponytail again. “You’re right. Come on Bobble, let’s be brave!” Bobble nodded and readjusted her hat.  
A twig snapped and a cloaked figure was seen before disappearing into the inky darkness. Bobble giggled. “Did anyone see that?”  
“See what?” Specs asked, he looked over and saw nothing.  
“Nevermind” Bobble skipped along and grabbed Specs’ hand.  
The four walked along a crooked dirt path together, they held one another’s hands as they made their way through the dark forest. The trees seemed bigger as they continued, it felt as if the forest was closing in on them.  
“It feels like we’re being watched,” Specs stopped. “Could the person from earlier that Bobble said be watching us-?” They all glanced around, red eyes began appearing in the inky voids between the shadowy trees of evil. Snorts and growls were heard from the shadows. “N-Nope those sound like animals.” Specs said, he gripped his friend’s hands tighter.  
“We-we’re surrounded,” Headphones backed up to her friends, they huddled together.  
“NOT FOR LONG,” Goggles stepped forward. “Bobble! Cover everyone!” Goggles’ eyes glowed with electricity as his ponytail stood up and shaped into a lightning bolt. “I got this.”  
Bobble flung out a large sheet of paper and formed it into a shield, a magic barrier covered it. “Hurry, I can’t do this spell for long.” She tightly held her hands together in a dome shape.  
Goggles jumped onto the dome, placed his goggles over his eyes and spread his arms out quickly, releasing electricity everywhere, growls of pain and eerie screams were heard around the group. Goggles’ hair reverted back to a normal fluffy ponytail and he collapsed into the middle of his friends. Bobble released the barrier and sighed heavily, taking a knee. “Using too much magic is hard..” Bobble trembled softly.  
“You guys saved us, we owe you,” Specs readjusted his glasses and looked around, the eyes were gone and the trees were electricity scarred. “Goggles sure did do a number on them.” Specs ran his fingers along the rough bark. He looked past the tree and saw a boy staring at them. A faint golden light was seen from a stick he was holding.  
Headphones hoisted Goggles’ unconscious body onto her shoulders. “Specs are you okay?” Headphones gave him a funny look.  
“Y-yeah, sorry.” Specs walked back over to the group. He kneeled down next to Bobble.  
“Alright, I hope you are, now let’s go before the monsters come back.” She began walking along the path once more.  
Specs helped up Bobble and allowed her to use him as a crutch. “Right, I don’t think they ca-” Specs turned around and saw Headphones frozen in shock, she struggled to hold Goggles’ as she trembled.  
In front of them stood a large pig-like creature, it’s snout cracked, purple energy glowed from the cracks, it’s beady eyes glowed a bright red, it let out a large roar, electricity crackled in the air.  
“I think we found what Goggles’ pissed off,” Headphones stumbled back and dropped Goggles’ “Oh no, I’m sorry.” She turned to pick him up, but the beast stomped sending large shock waves knocking the group off their feet. Headphones hit the dirt ground hard, rocks dug into her hands, causing them to get scraped up.  
The beast barreled towards them, electricity began charging up from its body, eyes glowing a brighter red as it charged. Snorting and growling it barreled towards the friends.  
“Headphones! Protect Goggles!” Specs ordered, he grabbed Bobble ad held her close to him, he shielded her and closed his eyes.  
Headphones held Goggles close to her. “Okay Specs, move on 3” She gave a determined look at him, her face lit up by the purple light emitting from the boar.  
“One” Headphones began lifting Goggles up, Specs followed her lead with Bobble.  
“Two” Headphones stood up and supported Goggles, again Specs mirrored her.  
“Three!” Headphones and Specs tried to move, but the boar’s tremors knocked them over once again, they both fell and saw the beast approaching quickly, they closed their eyes and braced for impact.  
Just before the beast was able to make it to them a gold hexagonal shield surrounded them. The pig pounded the shield, electricity ricocheting off the shield and shocking the nearby trees and to no prevail of shattering the shield the pig let out a loud snort before storming off. The shield disappeared and a boy wearing a tattered cloak and black adventure gear emerged from the shadows, long lime green dreads draped over his shoulder, he held a gold magic staff and glared at the friends on the floor.  
“Magic users who can’t perform more than one spell have no business being here. You’re lucky I saved you.” The boy chastised, he twirled his staff and sheathed it. “Now what brings you here.”


End file.
